Korea
Im Yong Soo is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the country of South Korea (韓国,Kangoku). He was originally slated to make an appearance in the anime, as evidenced by an early character design on the site (which was later removed), but was cut from the series, due to becoming controversial enough to warrant online protests, and for the series to be declared a "national crime" by the South Korean government. Appearance Yong Soo has short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. The curl is often drawn with a face in the middle, to represent his "Korean spirit". He dresses in a white and navy blue hanbok, though it appears to be a mixture of the male and female styles of hanbok, and his jeogori seems to be in two pieces rather than one. His actual height is not stated, but it is mentioned that he is significantly taller than both of his "brothers", and that he happens to be very muscular due to his experience in the military. Personality And Interests Yong Soo is a free-spirited type, obsessed with video games, dramas, studying abroad, and the internet. He always claims credit for others' inventions, and feels that his older brothers should call him their older brother. Though he is fundamentally serious and likes to put the family first, he can't keep his hands off his brothers. He often uses the phrases "da ze" and "Uri Nara Mansae", though he speaks politely and more formally to elders. It is said that he loves kimchi so much, that he took it up into outer space, causing Francis to become pissed off. Relationships Honda Kiku (Japan) Main Article: Honda Kiku Yong Soo claims to hate him, but is constantly copying his style and creations, and believes that he has ownership over his breasts. At one point, he wanted to dig a tunnel to connect both their countries. He tried to justify his complicated relationship with the claim that tsundere originated from him. In the original World Conference strip, it is shown that he will go out of his way to disagree with any of Kiku's opinions, preferring to side with Alfred instead. Wang Yao (China) Main Article: Wang Yao He is obsessed with Yao and wants to be acknowledged by him, but his feelings are unrequited. When he invented a pair of mind-reading binoculars and saw that Yao despaired of his very presence, he believed that they were broken and as a result, stated that "Korea didn't make them". In The Anime Yong Soo was originally part of the cast for season 1, and was shown in various promotional images for the series, as well as appearing in the official site's lineup of characters. However, several South Korean citizens, after learning of the existence of the series, found the character to be mocking and in poor taste. Reasons for the controversy ranged from Yong Soo's bluffing and perversion (which was taken as a slight against Korea for its claims about ownership of the Liancourt Rocks, which Japan also claims ownership of), to his hanbok being drawn incorrectly. An online petition was launched to get the series banned, and over 16,000 signatures were collected. The case gained enough media attention to be brought before the government of South Korea, and the series was deemed to be a "national crime". Kids Station, the TV network that was to air the Hetalia anime, responded that there were never any plans to include a Korea character in the series. Despite the claim, the protests continued and the anime adaptation wound up pulled from Kids Station's lineup due to "various circumstances". It is believed that reported death threats (and a bomb threat) from the protesters may have played a part in those circumstances. Though he appears in the ending theme, Yong Soo is noticeably absent from the actual anime. A brief animation error in Episode 14, depicting him as part of the supermarket line from behind, shows evidence that he was originally animated into the series, but that Studio DEEN had to remove any references to him, presumably due to the protests. The part he played in the rest of the episode was completely removed, as was a brief cameo he would have had in Episode 01. The Cast Commentary track on the third drama CD, Prologue 2, contains an appearance by the seiyū Kaoru Mizuhara, in the roundtable discussion of recording for the characters in both the drama CDs and anime. Mizuhara's section was thought to suggest that she was to voice Yong Soo in the upcoming anime version, though a translation revealed that it was only a "what if" type of idea if she was cast in the anime, with a "Monaco" character being suggested first. In his unused anime design, Yong Soo's dark hair was changed to a chestnut brown shade, and the "Korean spirit" in his haircurl was removed. The navy blue part of his hanbok was also changed to violet. Trivia * An initial character design by Hidekaz Himaruya reveals that Yong Soo was originally going to be a female character. In the early design, the female South Korea is depicted wearing a hanbok with long, flowing oversized sleeves. Her hair appears to be tied back into braids. Further liner notes in the special edition of Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2 suggest that the female Korea was to be an aspiring idol who decided to travel to the United States. The design for the female Korea was later reused for the lead of another, short-lived webcomic by Himaruya, entitled MoeKan. *Yong Soo's birthday was originally listed as being May 1st, 1919. The date was later retconned to August 15th (no year given) by the time the published version of the manga was released. The retconned birthdate corresponds with the date for the Korean Liberation Day in 1945, as well as the date for the formation of South Korea in 1948. *Though the correct Korean rendering would be Im Yong Soo, the variants Im Yonsu, Im Yong Su, and Im Yun Soo have been seen in some Japanese fanworks. Earlier spellings of his human name included Ren Yong Soo, Lim Young-soo, and Lee Young-soo . The full human name Im Yong Soo means "brave and great" in Korean. *Although referred to as simply Korea most of the time, the nation name being listed as Daehan-minguk (Republic of Korea) on his original profile first indicated that he is meant to represent the southern half, which also tends to be referred to as simply Korea. Since he has only appeared in the modern day-set strips so far, his flag also confirms that he is South (though the original Korean flag was similar before the split). It remains to be seen whether a North Korea character will be included in the series. *While the nation of Korea has been around since 2333 BC, Yong Soo is portrayed as seemingly the youngest of the Asian nations (though he claims they should call him their big brother). It is currently unknown if he represented ancient Korea and the Three Kingdoms in the past as well, or if a character (or characters) for them will exist. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Asian Characters